Lies Vs Truth
by serene7023
Summary: After so many lies, will Joey finally be able to admit to his feeling for a certain someone and be able to tell him? Or will the lies prove to be stronger than the truth? Rated M just to be safe, Read And Review!
1. Typical Day

Summary: After telling so many lies, will Joey finally be able to admit his love to a certain someone? or will the lies be stronger than the truth?

Author's Note  
Hi Guys! So this is my very first fic so please be easy with your negative comments haha. so yea read and review, tell me all your thoughts about what i should work on and stuff like that because i would really appreciate it :)  
JoeyxSeto fic, yes that means yaoi :P

Today was just like any other day; I sat in my regular seat by the window staring out at the trees outside the classroom, there was something about them that just captivated me and prevented me from looking at anything else; maybe it was the way that they swayed in the wind or the fact that they were just so strong, I don't know.

I wasn't even bothering to feign paying attention to what Ms. Ocalir was saying until, "Mr. Wheeler, I would appreciate it if you at least made the attempt to pay attention as this portion of lesson has a great deal to do with your final exams." "Huh? Oh sorry Ms. O, guess I got a little distracted haha" I replied while giving the trademark grin that I was so known for. That along with me rubbing the back of my head goofily made Ms. Ocalir ease up, "Just try and pay attention okay?" "Will do Ms. O!"

Yup, typical day, I stop paying attention and then smile and goof my way out of getting into trouble. Although this was a very natural series of events, it seemed to be happening more and more lately. I seem to have trouble paying attention because my thoughts wander to other more important things like, can I afford paying the electricity bill this month, or I hope they don't shut down the water again.

Let me tell you a little about myself so that you are not completely lost. My name is Joey Wheeler and I am 17 years old. My dad lost his job a little over a year ago and when he could not find another one, he decided to take up drinking, how he gets the beer considering he has no money I don't know or care. Although to him it seems like we are almost living rent and bill free all thanks to what little he had saved up from his job, that is not the truth, I actually have a full time job after school at a local restaurant as a bus boy. It does not pay much but it's enough to get the bills and rent paid every month, well almost every month. Some bills I can't pay every month so I have to juggle them around and see which I can afford to leave out for a month before paying it again next month.

So you see, I have more important things to think about than what is going to be on my final exams.

Just as Ms. O was about to reprimand me for not paying attention again the bell rings signaling for lunch to begin, "Thank God" I mumble under my breath. I gather all of my things and am about to rush out the door when, "Mr. Wheeler, a moment please". Never mind. I turn around and walk over to her, "What's up Ms. O?" I ask, taking care to be as joyful as possible. "Joey is something the matter? I have noticed that you seem to be more and more distracted as of late." "What? Oh, I am just a bit tired haha with finals and all you know? I am just a little stressed, that's all." I say while grinning and rubbing the back of my head. "Are you sure?" "Haha yea I'm sure, no need to worry Ms. O!" "Alright then, you are excused." "Thanks! See yah tomorrow!"

I turn to leave while thinking in my head how the whole grin and rub the back of my head routine works every time, just as I am about to rush out of the room I run into something, or better yet **someone**, "Watch where you are going mutt, before I have you put on a leash"; actually, I think **something** would have been much better. "Shove off Kaiba, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit" I reply. "Watch your tongue when you are speaking to your superiors or I will have it cut out" he counters with his trademark smirk. I sigh and quietly reply, "Whatever" as I turn and leave the classroom leaving a very confused Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation and the only person I seem to not be able to keep my cool around. I am pretty good at keeping my cool around people and can lie in order to not have to admit to anything just as you saw with that brief interaction with my fourth period teacher, but for some reason Kaiba just pisses me off beyond what I can control. When I am around Yugi and the gang and they ask me why I am so out of it or why I have a bruise on my face I can easily pull off the grin and head rubbing routine and make up some lie about hitting my face on my dresser which is why I could not get some sleep and so I am really tired. When in reality I had to take an extra shift at the diner in order to pay the electricity bill and so I did not get home until 3am and when I did get home my dad was so pissed about why I was late and why I did not bring him any booze that he decided to press his fist to my face.

Oh yea, my dad has a tendency to hit me occasionally, mostly when he is drunk and pissed, others when he is drunk and bored, but always when he is drunk. I used to be able to hold him off and protect myself, but as the little money we had saved up ran out I had to use my check to pay bills and rent instead of eating. I lost most of the muscle I had and now I can't really fend him off, so now he beats me until he gets tired and falls asleep, just another typical day.

Nobody knows about my living situation, my friends never go to my house, and I can always either distract them or give them a convincing enough lie about what happened to me so that they stop interrogating me. I know that they are my friends and that they care about me but I know how they are going to react; Tea will start crying, Tristan will go into a state of rage, and Yugi will be so concerned about me that he will never leave my side. Ryou, Bakura, and Yami will all have some reaction relating to the previous three. But most of all, they will all pity me, and that is what I do not want. I have always been able to fend and take care of myself and this is no exception. I know that I really should ask them for help but something won't let me, I guess its that I won't be able to handle the look in their eyes as they see me every day, knowing how my home life is and how my old man treats me, so I decided not to tell them.

So after quickly ending the little spat that I had with Kaiba I decided to head over to the lunch area to hang out with the gang. On my way there I wondered why I had ended mine and Kaiba's argument so quickly, usually it escalates to where both him and I are screaming at each other and ready to jump one another, but for some reason I did not feel up to it today, most likely due to the extra shift I put in last night. I am not sure though, for some reason I am just tired of fighting with him, he usually wins the arguments because I get angry that all his little digs get at me so I can't really think of what to say, but even then it was always a challenge to see if I could win one day. But lately, I just can't seem to do that with him, yea he is an asshole, a bastard and a cold blooded jerk so he deserves all the crap that I say/yell to him, but for some reason I can't really seem to keep it up. But before I could dwell on this any longer I walked into the cafeteria.

"Joey! Over Here!" I look towards the sound and see an overly excited Yugi waving both hands in the air calling me over to where the gang was sitting, which by the way is the same table that we have been sitting at for 3 years. "Hey Yug, thanks for saving me a seat!" "No problem Joey, hey aren't you gonna eat?" "Naw, im fine, dad's orderin pizza tonight so I want to be as hungry as I can haha" "That's cool, I know how much you love pizza!" "Yup its like air to me." That's right Joey, just smile and lie again, truth is, I can't really afford to buy lunch today, I have to use that money to pay for the water bill which they are threatening to cut of again, so no food for me.

Just as everyone seems to get back into their conversation Kaiba walks into the cafeteria and by our table while giving me a look that made me turn away. I don't know what it was about it but just looking directly at his face made me sad? I really need to get some sleep because usually I would have come up with some line about him staring or something but not today. He walks over to the edge of the cafeteria and pulls out his laptop to do work as far as I know. "Hey Joey, what was with that look that Kaiba gave you?" Tristan asks, seems like I wasn't the only one to notice it. "Huh? Oh, well we got into another argument after class so I guess he is still sore about it or something" "Joey, you know that you should not be so mean to him, sure he is like a bad guy but you should treat every one nice, kay?" oh Tea, you are my friend, for some reason, but sometimes I just can't stand to hear your voice, okay most of the time. I notice that Kaiba packs his computer away and starts to leave the cafeteria as Yugi begins to talk, "Yea Joey, I think you should make peace you know? I mean it's been 2 years since the tournament and all, I think its time that you both move on, just like him and I have. Oh hey there Kaiba!" "Can it runt." I think the look on Yugi's face is what made me bust out laughing more than the irony of the situation, but I guess I could see what he was saying. I mean maybe the fact that I can't fight with him anymore is because I am maturing and I feel that our endless bickering is foolish and child like, who knows though, it could just be the lack of sleep.


	2. Darkness

Author's Note: Hey guys! So chapter two is up! Yay haha so yea you know the drill read and review! Thanks

* * *

Lunch ended and I went on to my last three periods, having to pull of the smile/head-rubbing trick more than once. When I left my last class of the day I ran into Yugi and the rest of the guys by my locker. "Hey Joey, wanna come to my house and play games?" Yugi asks as I close my locker after placing my stuff in it, "Sorry Yug, but I have to help my old man with some of his work stuff so I can't go." "Aww are you sure Joey? Its gonna be tons of fun!" "Yugi, if Joey told his dad then he can't break his promise because that is bad and it is not nice to his dad." "Tea is right Yug, if Joey already told his dad he would help then he can't go back on his word." "I guess you are right Tristan, so maybe some other time Joey?" "Of course little buddy! Just give me a little heads up for next time, kay?" "No problem Joe! Bye, see you tomorrow!" "By Yugi, bye guys!" "By Joey!"

So as you might remember, I don't have to help my dad, I have work after school so that is exactly where I am headed. After a twenty minute walk I finally arrive at Tom's Burgers for my shift, which was gonna end at 10p.m., hopefully.

Business was not that bad so I got out earlier than normal, I got out at 10:30 so I might get a decent night's rest. My house was in the direction of the school, only it was twenty minutes from the school, so that made my walk home around forty minutes. I got to my house at around 11:20, the fact that I had not eaten all day must have slowed me down, I open my door, praying to the Gods that my father is asleep,

"Where the fuck have you been!" is all I hear before all goes black.

* * *

I woke up to an excruciating headache, most of the pain coming from the left side of my head, the pulsing I felt must not be a good sign but its not like I can do anything about it. I slowly open my eyes only to groan and shut them again, the headache only intensifying due to the light in the room.

Light? "Fuck! It's Friday, I gotta get to school!" normally I do not go to school when my dad uses me as a punching bag, but I've missed too much school, so if I do not go the school will start to get suspicious and start asking questions. I slowly get up off the floor, where my father obviously left me, and make my way to my room. I grab a decent looking uniform and I walk into the bathroom to look myself over and see what the damage is. I slowly undress taking care not to inflict any more pain on myself by grazing over bruises and cuts, I look into the mirror and "Fuck" I sigh, "I'm gonna have a hell of a time trying to weasel my way out of explaining this beating."

The 'beating' consisted of bruises around my wrists, which probably resulted from my old man holding my hands above my head as he punches every part of my body, which leads to the string of green/purple/black bruises all lining my torso and a few on my arms. I have some bruises and cuts on my legs and thighs, probably from when he gets tired of punching and starts kicking, the kicking explains the fist and a half sized bruise on my right side, just below my rib cage. As for my face, lets just say that the cuts and bloodied lip show that I have seen better days.

After showering and changing I grab my stuff and head for school all the while thinking of a good enough lie that I could tell in order to get out of having to explain all of this, "Maybe if I tell them I got in a fight with some street thugs from an old neighboring gang? That could work except that I have used that one a few times now and it probably won't convince them." Well, there isn't another excuse that could explain this extensive beating so "I guess ill just have to add as much detail as possible so that…so that….."

I stopped in my tracks; the pain in my head increasing drastically, everything in sight becomes blurry and distorted. Everything begins to spin and goes dark as if it were late in the evening, I close my eyes in an attempt to prevent myself from loosing my balance but I still have to resort to leaning against a wall on the sidewalk that I was on. I decide to open my eyes to see if there is something I can sit on but everything is normal, the pain in my head goes down some, everything is in focus and its still early morning, "This can't be good" I should probably get to school before I have another little episode.

I finally get to school without another one of those little mishaps and I proceed to get to my classroom as quickly as I can since class obviously started. I walk into my class only to find it completely empty, well actually there was **one** person in it, "Hey Kaiba, where is everybody?" "Well Wheeler, if you had arrived to class on time like everyone else then you would know that everyone is at the library checking out books for the next section of literature we are to cover, but then again, if you acted like everyone else then I might start to believe that you were actually human, but we both know that you are a dog and nothing else." He answers all the while having that smirk of his planted on his face.

"Fuck Kaiba! Why do you have to be such a prick? It was just a fucking question! You don't have to be such a cold-hearted bastard all the time!" "Watch your tongue Wheeler, before I have you expelled!" he hisses as he moves from his desk in my direction. After my little outburst I start to feel a little light headed and my head ache increases again; everything starts going blurry and all I see is Kaiba's outline heading in my direction. I steady myself on Ms. Ocalir's desk so as to not fall while I hear Kaiba say, "What's up with you mutt? And what's with all those cuts on your face and the bruises on your arms, got in a fight with another dog over a bone Wheeler?" "Fuck off Ka…kai…ba" is all I manage to say before I am enveloped in darkness as my body give way and I fall in the direction of my be-littler.


End file.
